To Sing a Song
by annieherondalelightwood
Summary: This is a oneshot, AH, about if Clary was a famous pop/rock singer. Sorry for awful summary, it's good though. Please read!


**This is my newest oneshot, it's called To Sing A Song. (Duh, you already knew that.) Never mind then. Just read! Oh, before I forget to tell you, in this story Clary is a famous singer. It is an AH oneshot. Any songs she sings are not my original songs, and I will put in bold parentheses the actual singer. This is a fanfic with lots of singing, and I recommend listening to the songs as she sings them, it will make more sense.**

3rd Person POV

Jace couldn't believe what he had done. He had knowingly kissed another girl, cheated on Clary. There were no 'I was drunk' excuses or anything like that. He wasn't. What's more, it was her friend Kaelie. When Clary had walked in on them making out, her face had gone from shocked, to sad, to angry, to cold rage. She had a show tomorrow night, and he doubted that she would be singing any flattering songs towards him.

Clary was beyond excited for the show tomorrow night. She had something… very special planned for Jace and Kaelie. When she had walked in on them making out, she had been sad, then angry. But now she was settling for the humiliation of her performance. As a pop star, a lot of fans were invested in her relationship. A lot. Jace was a football player, and he was very famous for being a good player, but also for being loyal. That image would be ruined. And he deserved all of it.

At the performance night…

Clary watched as the show's seats filled. She had sent a tweet saying that she had a special surprise and everyone should come to her show. As a result, about seventy thousand people had come. Her average was more like sixty thousand. When the doors closed, she walked out.

"What's going on?" she yelled enthusiastically, and the crowd roared. When they quieted, she continued.

"So I tweeted that tonight would be a special show, and it will be. Tonight I am debuting three new songs, and I have some guests. Please welcome Jace Herondale, Kaelie Whitewillow, Isabelle Lightwood, and Aline Penhallow!" The crowd seemed ecstatic, roaring approval. Everyone Clary named came out and sat on one of the chairs set up.

"I'm going to start with singing, but after that, I predict you guys will have some questions for the gang, here. So, a quick life update. I have a song for Jace, first, and I will explain after I sing it. It's called Really Don't Care **(Demi Lovato ft. Cher Lloyd)**.

"You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all

You started messing with my head until I hit a wall

Maybe I shoulda known, maybe I shoulda known

That you would walk, you would walk out the door

Hey!" Clary sang with feeling and rage. Jace looked nervous for his reputation, but he did his best to hide it.

"Said we were done, you met someone and rubbed it in my face

Cut to the punch, she broke your heart, and then she ran away

I guess you shoulda known, I guess you shoulda known

That I would talk, I would talk." Clary at this point had an evil smile that could be heard through her singing. Some of the fans had put together the pieces and looked out for Jace's blood.

"But even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh I really don't care

Even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh I really don't care

Oh oh oh I really don't care!" Now she was truly singing from the heart, and everyone could tell how much she was enjoying herself. She walked towards the edge of the stage, leaning down and high-fiving all of her fans. Clary was playing towards the audience, and they were loving it.

"I can't believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you

You don't deserve to know the way I used to think about you

Oh no not anymore, oh no not anymore

You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go

Now if we meet out on the street I won't be running scared

I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air

And make you understand, and make you understand

You had your chance, had your chance

But even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh I really don't care

But even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh I really don't care

Oh oh oh I really don't care." When the next part of the song came, Clary's lips weren't moving. Isabelle had stood up and was singing hard to the lyrics of the song.

"Yeah, listen up

Hey, hey never look back, dumbstruck boy, ego intact

Look boy, why you so mad

Second guessin, but shoulda hit that

Hey Clary you picked the wrong lover

Shoulda picked that one he's cuter than the other

I just wanna laugh, cause you tryna be a hipster

Kick it to the curb, take a polaroid picture…" she sang with a smile. The fans were eating it up, and she knew it, sending them a flirtatious smile before turning back to give Clary the spotlight, swinging her hips to the music as Clary continued to sing.

"But even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh I really don't care

Even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh I really don't care

Oh oh oh I really don't care!" When she stopped singing, everyone went crazy. She smiled wide. Clary's fans were her life.

"So guys, I know a lot of you are really invested in my relationship with Jace. I know we seem great for each other, the down-to-earth pop star and the most loyal football player you'll find, but the whole loyal thing is kind of lost now. So basically, I went to my favorite restaurant ever earlier today, Taki's, and I made an interesting discovery. I found my friend Kaelie Whitewillow, who is a waitress there! I also found Jace. And let's just say I talked to the owner, and he kindly agreed to give me this bit of security footage." Clary turned around, and a giant screen lit up. It showed color proof that they had made out. From the angle, you could see both of their faces as they moved, and it was for sure Jace Herondale and Kaelie Whitewillow, making out. The audience yelled profanity towards them, and Jace winced.

"So Kaelie, this song is for you! It's called Better Than Revenge. **(Taylor Swift)** " Clary announced.

She swung her hips as music began playing.

"The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and...

I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him

She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause

She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"

I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it

I underestimated just who I was dealing with

She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum

She underestimated just who she was stealing from." Clary scowled at Kaelie fiercely, and she shrank back in her chair.

"She's not a saint

And she's not what you think

She's an actress, whoa

She's better known

For the things that she does

On the mattress, whoa

Soon she's gonna find

Stealing other people's toys

On the playground won't

Make you many friends

She should keep in mind

She should keep in mind

There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha

She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list

She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it

I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling

And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things

But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know

Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go

They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me

But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity

She's not a saint

And she's not what you think

She's an actress, whoa

She's better known

For the things that she does

On the mattress, whoa

Soon she's gonna find

Stealing other people's toys

On the playground won't

Make you many friends

She should keep in mind

She should keep in mind

There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha

I'm just another thing for you

To roll your eyes at, honey

You might have him but haven't you heard

I'm just another thing for you

To roll your eyes at, honey

You might have him but I always get the last word

Whoa

She's not a saint

And she's not what you think

She's an actress, whoa

She's better known

For the things that she does

On the mattress, whoa

Soon she's gonna find

Stealing other people's toys

On the playground won't

Make you many friends

She should keep in mind

She should keep in mind

There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha

Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?

'Cause I don't think you do. Oh.

Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?

I don't think you do

I don't think you do

Let's hear the applause

Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)

So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better

She took him faster than you could say 'sabotage'." When the music stopped playing, everyone was cheering for Clary. She's doing this really well, Jace thought in grudging admiration.

"Okay! My last new song is for my besties Izzy and Aline. When I told them about what I caught Jace and Kaelie doing, they were so supportive. I love them with all my heart and this one's for you guys. It's called Me and My Girls. **(Selena Gomez) (A/N Yay! I love Selena's music sooo much)**

"Drop down on a desert ride

Just outside the ninety-five

Never felt more, more alive

I got my chicas by my side

And if we want it, we take it

If we need money, we make it

Nobody knows if we fake it

You like to watch while we shake it

I know we're making you thirsty

You want us all in the worst way

You don't understand

I don't need a man

Me and my girls, me and my girls

Me and my, me and my, me and my, me and my girls

Me and my girls, me and my girls

No jodas, nosotras

Me and my girls

Me and my girls

The night is dark but the moon is bright

We're staring at this summer night

Tan skin looks damn good in white

Stripping down by the Hollywood sign

If we want it, we take it

If we need money, we make it

Nobody knows if we fake it

You like to watch while we shake it

I know we're making you thirsty

You want us all in the worst way

You don't understand

I don't need a man

Me and my girls, me and my girls

Me and my, me and my, me and my, me and my girls

Me and my girls, me and my girls

No jodas, nosotras

Me and my girls

Me and my girls

I'm going home with who I came with

And who I came with's not you

I'm going home with who I came with

And who I came with's not you

I'm going home with who I came with

And who I came with's not you

I'm going home with who I came with

And who I came with's

Me and my girls, me and my girls

You can look, but don't touch

I'm not here to hook up

I'm just here to turn up

Tonight is just us

Me and my girls (tonight)

Me and my girls

Me and my girls

No jodas, nosotras

Me and my girls!" Clary sang with feeling. After a silent moment, everyone begins cheering and Isabelle and Aline get up to go hug her. Kaelie looks disappointed that the song wasn't also about her.

"So Jace, we are done, now and forever. I'm sorry, but there are no second chances for a cheater. As for you, Kaelie, I don't want to push you away. So far you've been a great friend to me, except for this. I don't think we will ever be as close as we used to be, but we can still be friends. C'mere!" Kaelie looks absolutely shocked but happy. **(A/N I hate how in basically every fanfic Kaelie is portrayed as a whore, a nemesis of Clary's, when in the books she isn't all that bad.)** She jumped out of her seat and bear-hugged Clary, thanking her over and over again.

"Thanks to all of my fans who came here for me, and thank you a million times over to my production crew, who put this whole show together in a day and a half. You guys are amazing and I love you so much. Bye everyone!" Clary walked offstage, and everyone followed her.

 **That's it! We did it! Sorry to my hardcore Clace shippers out there, but they weren't meant to be here. Thanks for reading! Please review. Byeeeeee.**


End file.
